Fading into Dreamland
by Hokori Love
Summary: When a young girl known as Ayaka is sucked into the Vocaloids' dimension, will she ever get out, or end up wanting to stay there forever? Rated K  for now, may change in future chapters.
1. The Beginning of the Journey

A lone fifteen-year-old girl sat in bed at midnight, still wide awake and looking up Vocaloid songs. She couldn't sleep that night for some reason, and was hoping their soothing voices would lull her into a peaceful slumber. She clicked on "Last Night, Good Night" by Hatsune Miku and pulled her headphones on so no one else would hear. The song was so comforting even though she didn't know what it was saying, and her eyelids started to droop as she listened to it. Finally she drifted off to sleep as the song came to an end and faded away.

The girl woke up in a strange place, certainly not her bedroom. She looked around her and saw all sorts of computers and other technology. She was in a circular room with a strange, tube-like device in the center with cords dangling from it in every direction. She glanced at the walls and saw all sorts of music note patterns and strange lines that looked like what you would find on a microchip. Everything was glowing an eerie light blue color.

The teenager finally spotted someone in the corner of the room. She started to shout, but held her tongue as she realized what she was doing. He could have been some crazed murderer that kidnapped her for all she knew! Suddenly he turned around and saw her there. He walked over and extended his hand, a smile showing on his face. He looked like a decent person with scruffy brown hair and gently blue eyes, but the girl was not one to trust him so easily. "What's your name?" he asked, the smile still plastered onto his face.

"A-Ayaka," the girl replied, wondering if it was okay that she just gave this complete stranger her own name.

"Don't worry," the man replied, "I'm not going to hurt you," he pulled his hand back and coughed, clearing his throat. "I am Tsubasa, but around here most address me as 'Master'. You don't have to of course, unless that is what you wish to call me. Now please, let me explain what this place is. I'm not quite sure how you ended up here, but everything happens for a reason, right?"

Ayaka looked at the so-called "Master" like he was insane, "Uhh, right, I guess?" she replied, still utterly confused as to what was going on here.

"This place is known as Vocaloid Tower. Here I, well, it's a bit hard to explain, but I train these programs I've created to sing you see-"

"Whoa, hold up," Ayaka interrupted him, "You're _that _'Master'? As in, the mystery guy who creates the Vocaloids? I expected more than this, but okay…Anyways, where are the Vocaloids? When will I get to meet them?"

"Hold on now, you know who we are?" Tsubasa was shocked.

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say I'm from a different dimension though, where people write songs for the Vocaloids to sing. I know all about you guys," Ayaka was getting very excited at that point.

"So _that's _where the songs come from! You see, we have a machine that's been here from the beginning, and it always prints out lyrics and music for the Vocaloids, which I have them sing, then we input the songs into this computer," he pointed to a giant screen behind him.

"Where's Piko?" Ayaka suddenly got distracted and changed the subject, thinking of her favorite Vocaloid character.

"Oh, my most recently created Vocaloid you mean? Well, he should be downstairs in his room working on a song. You see, what I did with him was give him a USB port for a tail, so that way when he sings we can plug him in and it goes straight to the computer! Genius, right?" Tsubasa started going on about how he'd created Piko, and before he knew it Ayaka had slipped into the elevator to the left, disappearing from sight.


	2. The Truth About Rin and Len

Once in the elevator, Ayaka looked around, trying to find the buttons. She spotted them to the right, but there were no numbers, only different colored buttons. "What are they, color-coded?" she cried, trying to figure out what each color meant. She randomly pressed a yellow button, and the elevator started to descend slowly and abruptly came to a stop on the third floor, or at least according to the flashing number above the door.

The door opened after a few seconds, and Ayaka took a look around. It was a nice living space with lots of beautiful wooden furniture and cute posters hung on the walls. All of a sudden Ayaka heard singing coming from the other room, so she stepped inside and turned to the left to find a door there. Before she entered, she realized who the singers were, there was no mistaking it. She rushed in and squealed at the sight of them, "Rin! Len! It's you guys!"

The two Vocaloids turned at the sound of their names. "Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"I-I'm Ayaka, I came from another world and ended up here," Ayaka explained, and then remembered something, "Oh crap, Rin, please tell me 'Fear Garden' is just a song you sing and you're not going to tear my arms off."

Rin chuckled at the sound of that, "Oh that? Of course it's just a song, silly. Honestly, I don't know where all of these horrific songs for me to sing come from!"

"Well, you see, that is, they come from my dimension. Apparently people in my world write songs for you guys and they come in through that machine Master mentioned," Ayaka told them.

"Ah, you've met Master then?" Len smiled. Ayaka was surprised that they weren't even a little freaked out by someone breaking and entering their bedroom, but she didn't pay it any mind. She was just happy to be here.

"Yeah," Ayaka replied and then continued, "So do you guys share this place? I mean, you're brother and sister, right?"

"Oh, that's what everyone thinks," Rin sounded annoyed, "The truth is, this is Len's place, mine's next to here, just connected. We're not brother and sister, actually, we're together," she looked at Len lovingly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Len blushed, "Ah, not in front of her, Rin! This is already weird enough as it is."

Ayaka gave them both a strange look, "Wait so, everything I've known is a _lie_? You guys really aren't brother and sister? Ugh, I shouldn't believe people on the internet anymore."

The Vocaloids laughed, Len still partially blushing. Rin went on, "So have you met any of the other Vocaloids yet? Has Master shown you around?"

Ayaka answered, "Er, well, not exactly. What happened was he started to drone on about how he made Piko, so I just kind of…left."

The two giggled again, and Len said, "Haha, we can understand that. Here, we can show you around, we were just about done practicing our song anyways."

"Great! Let's go meet the others then!" Ayaka walked over with them to the elevator as Len grabbed a banana on the way out, happily munching on it as they descended to the first floor.


End file.
